Memories or dreams?
by wiourkk
Summary: "De longe via seus olhos castanhos me fuzilando, lá estava ela na mesa da grifinória. Sentia meu corpo reagir àqueles olhos cor de chocolate me encarando, olhando tão profundamente que parecia devorar minha alma."


Inconfesso Desejo

Queria ter coragem  
>Para falar deste segredo<br>Queria poder declarar ao mundo  
>Este amor<br>Não me falta vontade  
>Não me falta desejo<br>Você é minha vontade  
>Meu maior desejo<br>Queria poder gritar  
>Esta loucura saudável<br>Que é estar em teus braços  
>Perdido pelos teus beijos<br>Sentindo-me louco de desejo  
>Queria recitar versos<br>Cantar aos quatros ventos  
>As palavras que brotam<br>Você é a inspiração  
>Minha motivação<br>Queria falar dos sonhos  
>Dizer os meus secretos desejos<br>Que é largar tudo  
>Para viver com você<br>Este inconfesso desejo

**_Carlos Drummond de Andrade_**

**Draco's POV**

De longe via seus olhos castanhos me fuzilando, lá estava ela na mesa da grifinória, sentia meu corpo reagir àqueles olhos cor de chocolate me encarando.

Meu corpo se arrepiou quando ela piscou de forma lenta, desde que _aquilo_ tinha acontecido na Sala Precisa nós nos encarávamos com frequência, sabíamos que todo aquele episódio sexual e dramático ocorrido lá era errado, mas eu queria mais. Que Salazar Sonserina me amaldiçoasse, mas eu a queria de novo.

Me lembrava todas as noites _daquele dia_, não conseguia esquecer do corpo dela quente grudado no meu, seus gemidos exalando prazer no meu ouvido, daquelas malditas mordidas em meu ombro. Se as coisas continuassem assim eu ficaria louco, me punindo novamente por ainda lembrar daquela noite senti meu membro pulsar em minhas calças, droga, eu precisava de alívio.

Com seus olhos ainda grudados nos meus, levantei da mesa da Sonserina e fui em direção à porta do salão principal. Subi as escadas correndo, percorrir vários corredores, correndo e arfando.

Precisava de privacidade e além disso necessitava relembrar aquela noite, precisava lembrar dela, do seu corpo, do seus lábios nos meus e dos seus gemidos.Céus, eu estava ferrado!

Quando finalmente parei, fechei os olhos e pensei com a maior necessidade possível e então ouvi as paredes se movendo e uma porta aparecer em minha frente, abri-a com pressa e entrei.

O salão estava como da última vez em que estive lá, com as paredes espelhadas até o teto, um sofá bem grande no centro dela e ao seu lado uma mesa com um candelabro dourado reluzente sem mais velas.

Precisava de alívio e isso teria de ser já! Sentei-me no sofá, abri o zíper de minhas calças e então vi o volume vergonhoso estava fazendo minha cueca estar apertada, desci as calças para que desse para tirar a cueca e então finalmente meu membro estava livre. Com um grunhido desesperado comecei a me masturbar e então lembrei daquela noite...

* * *

><p><em>Ela tinha voltado daquele encontro com Potter, Weasley e os demais, após o jogo que Ron ganhou para o time da grifinória, lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto e pingavam em seu suéter, ela corria tão rápido que eu sabia que ela estava sentindo falta de ar. Aquilo de alguma forma fez meu coração apertar-se em desespero, queria segui-la para ver onde ela ia, necessitava fazer alguma coisa. <em>

_Tentei segui-la em passos rápidos, porém discretos até a Sala Precisa, "pelo visto ela queria ficar sozinha"- raciocinei pensar duas vezes aproveitei a chance e entrei junto. Ela continuou sem perceber minha presença, sentou-se no sofá no meio da sala e enfim deu-se conta de que não estava sozinha._

_– O que você quer Malfoy? Quer ver a sangue-ruim chorar? Aproveite o show enquanto pode. – Disse ela limpando as lágrimas com a manga do suéter, aquilo de alguma maneira fez meu peito doer, queria poder fazer algo em relação a isso._ "_Oh droga, eu me importo com Hermione Granger? A sangue-ruim da grifinória?", gritei internamente._

_ Não, isso estava errado, muito errado diga-se de passagem. A raiva encheu meu peito, então fiz questão de esbravejar:_

_– Apenas vim espalhar minha condescendência com sua dor, minha cara. Mas como você além de sangue –ruim é sempre mal agradecida. Que pena Granger, você poderia ser mais educada comigo, fazer amizade pessoas de outras casas pode ser benéfico. – Disse irônico, nós dois sabíamos que uma amizade nunca iria acontecer entre eu e ela, e se acontecesse, provavelmente seria em um universo paralelo à este._

_– Cala boca Malfoy, some daqui. Me deixa em paz, só hoje. – ela esbravejou_

_– Não estou com vontade, pelo que me consta a sala precisa se abre para quem tem necessidade e eu estou com necessidade de estar aqui, então... Acho que não sairei. – Joguei-me no sofá, não iria sair dali. Não sei o motivo mas sentia esse necessidade de irrita-la._

_Passei a mão em meus cabelos, lambi meus lábios e sorri ao ver seu olhos castanhos brilhando de irritação enquanto olhava para mim. Uma coisa era certa, ela tinha parado de chorar e pelo visto também não se lembrava do motivo que a fez chegar na sala precisa._ _É... Aquela discussão desnecessária prestava para alguma coisa._

_– Você é um idiota Malfoy! Por que você sempre faz isso? Qual é o seu problema comigo, será que você não pode me deixar em paz? Pelo menos um dia? – Ela estava com raiva, dava para perceber pelo tom exaltado de sua voz._

_Parei de olhar para os seus olhos e vi uma veia exaltada em seu pescoço, ela estava com muita raiva - isso eu já sabia- então deixei meus olhos navegarem pela cascata castanha de seus cabelos que roçavam levemente em seu pescoço. Isso podia ser estranho, mas estava excitado com aquilo, dava para sentir minhas calças ficando cada vez mais justas. _

_Desci os olhos de seu pescoço, para seu ombro e para seus seios e logo percebi que ela estava sem sutiã, aquilo fez meu sexo pulsar fortemente, seus seios eram médios, redondos e seus mamilos estavam bem salientes. _Oh merda_. Céus, aquilo só fazia piorar a situação, eu a queria, mas sabia que não podia._

_Após um longo momento observando seus seios deliciosos, finalmente levantei meus olhos novamente para seus perfeitos olhos e ai percebi que eles pairavam em direção às minhas calças. Droga, ela percebeu. Engoli seco e endireitei-me no sofá, em uma posição na qual poderia minimizar a visão dela para minhas calças._

_– Não tenho problema nenhum com você, até por que você é irrelevante pra mim. Apenas estou com vontade de ficar aqui, então... Acostume-se com a minha presença ou saia daqui, simples. – Sorri de lado, sabia que estava blefando, não queria que ela saísse de lá, mas também não sabia o porquê eu ainda estava lá, queria entender o que se passava pela minha mente._ _Respirei fundo e tentando mascarar minha ereção, sorri com os olhos e pus me a encarar seu corpo novamente, aquilo era inevitável, quando mais eu olhava mais eu sentia minhas calças ficarem mais apertadas._

_Voltei meus olhos para seu pescoço, ela engoliu seco e seus ombros ficaram tensos. _Oh!_ Eu estava afetando ela?_ _Continuei descendo o olhos e novamente estavam em seus seios, médios e redondos. Podia imaginar minhas mãos apertando-o e massageando bem devagar enquanto ouvia gemidos em minha mente. _Fuck_! Eu queria chupa-los. _

_Balancei minha cabeça e continuei olhando seu corpo, desci o olhar para suas coxas, inalei profundamente o ar e engoli seco. Não me permitiria continuar naquela sala se eu continuasse a olha-la daquele jeito, não iria dar certo, se ficasse mais excitado do que já estava, iria fazer besteira._

_– Ah, cala boca Malfoy e me deixa em paz. – sua voz parecia trêmula, ou será que não?_

_– Em paz nós dois estamos, afinal nós estamos na sala precisa. – levantei uma de minhas sobrancelhas em questionamento._ _Sentei-me normalmente no sofá, sem mais sentir vontade de esconder minha ereção, queria que saber qual seria sua reação se visse o quanto eu a desejava. _

_Continuei encarando-a, passei a olhar atentamente para seus lábios, finos e rosados. _Como será beijá-los? _Hermione bufou irritada e levantou-se do sofá._

_– Se você não sai, saio eu. Tenha uma boa noite Malfoy. – levantei para olhar para seu rosto e vi lágrimas emoldurando seus olhos._

_ Não me controlei, levantei, andei rapidamente e segurei seu braço. Ela se virou, com seu rosto molhado, eu podia sentir que os jatos de sua respiração rápida em meu rosto._

_– Hey... – disse em voz baixa, ela desviou o olhar. Passei minhas mãos em seu rosto, tentando limpar o rastros que as lágrimas tinham feito em sua bochecha._

_ – Desculpe, não precisa sair assim, está tudo bem?_

_– Desde de quando você se importa com isso Draco? – Engoli seco novamente, não sabia como explicar, porém não me deixaria levar por aquilo, puxei meus lábios para os cantos, tentando achar graça de suas palavras._

_– Você não consegue aceitar ajuda de mim, uhn?_- questionei irritado

_– Sinceramente? Não! Você é um puta de um narcisista que me percegue desde meu primeiro ano aqui, sempre pisando em mim com sua "suposta" superiodade e do nada você vem me oferecer ajuda. Qual é Malfoy?- Esbravejou Hermione._

_– Sério Granger, se eu quisesse te fazer algum mal eu já teria o feito. O que aconteceu pra te deixar assim?_- Olhei diretamente para seus olhos, estavam vermelhos e inchados, aquilo partia meu coração em pequenos pedaços, tão pequenos que não seriam capaz de colar nem com a melhor cola do mundo trouxa.

_– Por que você se importa?_ Me responda! – Seu rosto estava vermelho agora, ela parecia estar a ponto de explodir, literalmente.

_– Não interessa, responda minha pergunta! Foi por causa do Weasel*?_ – Rangi meus dentes ao dizer o nome daquele filho da mãe.

_– Como você...? – Disse ela olhando-me assustada_

_– As notícias correm rápido em Hogwarts minha cara – Sorri de lado tentando parecer confiante e um pouco sarcastico._

_– Não interessa, você não tem o direito de... – Sem consegui terminar suas palavras, ela tentou soltar-se de mim e virou o corpo em direção a porta, porém segurei seu braço novamente._

_– Não precisa ficar na defensiva... – Tentei parecer confiavél, mas duvido que ela tenha caído nessa._

_– Preciso sim, desde quando você se importa com isso? Você sempre me tratou mal e agora está perguntando o porquê de eu estar chorando. Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?_ Não entendo você, simplesmente não consigo entender! Mas que merda é essa malfoy?

_– Não é brincadeira alguma, só estou tentando ser educado. Coisa que uma mudblood* não consegue. Quer ir, vá... - soltei-a, porém antes de terminar minha frase, ouvi-a grunhir irritada e em seguida sua mão foi de encontro ao meu rosto, o impacto foi tão forte que me soltar um suspiro de dor._

_ Nossos olhos se arregalaram,ela parecia não ter tido a intenção de me bater,suas feições estavam em choque._

_Ficamos ali em silêncio por minutos, ou talvez por horas, não sei. Estávamos assustados demais para dizer ou fazer alguma coisa. A única coisa audível no momento eram nossas respirações entrecortadas, nossos olhos ainda estavam uns nos outros. Aquele ar tenso ninguém tinha coragem de quebrar, eu deveria ter esperado isso dela, nunca fui uma boa pessoa para ela, como poderia exigir que ela me desse ouvidos num momento de fragilidade como esse?Eu era um babaca, filho da puta que a tinha massacrado todos esses anos. Mesmo a ofendendo o tempo inteiro eu não tinha forças para odia-la, não isso estava muito longe de ódio, era algo que não conseguia explicar. _

_Meu coração parecia que iria pular do peito,foi ai que senti que tinha de fazer alguma coisa, logo prendi minha respiração e no impulso beijei-a, segurei seus cabelos e a empurrei contra a porta. Senti seus lábios macios contra os meus, céus, aquilo era melhor do que eu tinha imaginado._

_ Ficamos ali, congelados, com os lábios um dos outros pressionado contra o do outro. Comecei a mover meus lábios devagar, não queria assusta-la, sabia que se fizesse movimentos brutos, ela iria me empurrar e sairia dali. Então, aos poucos, fui abrindo os lábios, saboreando sua boca com minha língua, ela porém, continuava parada, mas de olhos fechados. Passei minha língua em volta de seus lábios, degustando tudo o que eu podia saborear naquele momento, com a outra mão livre, coloquei em sua cintura, trazendo-a pra mais perto de mim, seu cheiro estava impregnado ali, voando para todos os cantos, aquele cheiro de pergaminho e pasta de dente só tornava minha excitação cada vez maior, devo ressaltar._

_E então, ela finalmente se moveu, colocou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e abriu seus lábios. _

_Finalmente nós começamos a nos beijar, minha língua deleitava-se com a macies da dela, cada toque por mais inocente e suave que fosse tornava o fogo dentro de mim cada vez maior, se as coisas continuassem assim tudo viraria um incêndio dos grandes._

_Passei a puxar seus cachos com um pouco mais de força, a queria pra mim, esse desejo gritando dentro de mim pedia por ela, céus, sempre gritou por ela e sempre gritaria._

_Logo, suas mãos puxavam os cabelos da minha nuca, gemi baixo em sua boca não conseguindo conter meu desejo por ela, se me fosse permitido naquele momento, a possuiria com todas as forças existentes em mim._

_ Puxei-a para mais perto de mim, minha ereção ficou pressionada contra sua barriga, gemi novamente, se as coisas continuassem assim, aquilo não iria terminar bem e eu não queria que terminasse bem, queria que tudo pegasse fogo._

_Tirei minha mão de sua cintura e levei-a para suas costas, comecei a subir e descer minha mão, passei minhas unhas curtas levemente por um instante,necessitava marca-la, isso iria mostrar ao mundo a quem ela pertence, somente à mim._

_No momento seguinte, escorreguei minha mão de suas costas e cheguei em sua coxa, apertando com força e levantando-a para enlaçar-se ao meu minha outra mão de seu cabelo posicionei em sua outra perna, levantei-a também para que ela pudesse agarra-se a mim, assim poderia sentir seu corpo inteiro em contato com o alto ao sentir o calor de seu corpo em contato com meu membro posicionado exatamente na parte dela a qual eu mais desejava naquele instante._

_Parei de beija-la, precisava respirar, todo ar de meus pulmões tinham sido sugados por aquela boca maravilhosamente inchada e vermelha de Granger. Não queria que ela "acordasse" e saísse dali, se não agisse com rapidez ela se daria conta do que estava acontecendo e fugiria de mim como sempre fez._

_Nossos lábios se encontraram com tanta rapidez que nos fez grunhir de susto ou talvez tesão. Bem devagar, beijei sua bochecha, depois logo abaixo de sua orelha, instantanemanete seus pelos da nuca se arrepiaram. Em resposta, senti meu peito pular do peito, como se quisesse sair e sumir pelo mundo. Meu corpo estava quente, tão quente que parecia estar, literamente, sendo queimado graças seu cheiro. Oh, esse seu cheiro cada vez mais evidente, invadia minhas narinas e me fazia querer terminar toda "brincadeira" agora, necessitava dela como nunca. Essa sensação me fez gemer em seu ouvido:_

_- _Cacete! – Falei, ou melhor dizendo grunhi tão violentamente em seu ouvido.

_Meu sexo pulsava com força, involuntariamente, comecei a me mexer num "vai e vem" em sua parte intima, estava tão excitado que não conseguia me segurar, joguei minha cabeça para trás, fechei os olhos e gemi novamente contra sua orelha, e podia jurar que tinha ouvido um gemido tão fino quando o apito de uma chaleira vindo de seus lábios, meu corpo arrepiou-se no mesmo instante._

_ Desesperado tirei uma mão de suas coxas e pressionei novamente em seus cabelos puxei-os com um pouco de força, comecei a passar a língua bem devagar pelo lóbulo de sua orelha, passava minha língua para frente e para trás, senti Hermione cravar suas unhas em meus ombros e sua respiração ficar mais forte do que já estava contra o meu pescoço._

_Mordi seu lóbulo e comecei a passar minha língua devagar por toda a extensão de sua orelha, ela gemeu alto no meu ouvido e sem consegui me segurar gemi junto com ela._

_ Granger tirou uma mão de meus ombros e pressionou contra minha bunda, fazendo com que a fricção de nossas intimidades ficasse mais forte, revirei os olhos, grunhi e gemi ao mesmo tempo em resposta a sua atitude._

_ Não tinha mais cabeça para me segurar, aqueria mais do que tudo e não importava o que acontecesse depois, eu a teria de qualquer forma._ P_rocurei sua boca com a minha, estava sedento por aqueles lábios, segurei-a pela cintura e tirei-a da porta. _

_Andei com ela em meu colo na direção ao sofá, no qual a deitei com certa falta de delicadeza. Joguei-me em cima do seu corpo pequeno e delicado, sem o menor interesse de saber se estava a machucando ou não, estava tão excitado que não conseguia pensar em como ser delicado numa situação daquela._

_Assim, continuei com meu "vai e vem", friccionando o máximo que eu podia, sentia seu corpo quente em contato com o meu e seu cheiro grudava cada vez mais em mim, estava delirando por ela, mais uma vez, só que pela primeira vez seu delírio era real, ela estava ali se contorcendo e mordendo os lábios de uma maneira tão sexy que se não fechasse os olhos acabaria terminando tudo aquilo antes que se torna-se realmente interessante._

_ Quando tomei, finalmente, coragem para olhar seu rosto,com nossas respirações entrecortadas e nossos corações batendo com força contra nossos peitos, abaixei meus lábios para seus ombros e mordi com delicadeza, _

_Hermione gemeu fortemente contra minha orelha, aquilo era tão viciante para mim quanto poder era para Voldemort, com suas mão trêmulas, ela desceu sua mão novamente para minha bunda, apertando, primeiramente, de forma leve, como se tivesse me pedindo permissão para fazer aquilo, e sem obter uma negação minha, ela apertou mais forte, trazendo meu corpo muito mais perto do dela, rangi os dentes tão forte que por um milagre os mesmos não se partiram. Que Merlin me perdoe, mas eu vou tê-la pra mim aqui e agora!_

_Continuamos assim por um tempo, até que ela moveu sua mão de minha bunda para a barra de minha camiseta, levantando a mesma, eu distanciei nossos corpos, por um momento, para que ela pudesse retirar minha camisa. _

_Não demorando muito, voltei a pressionar meu corpo ao corpo quente e delicado de Hermione, no mesmo instante, procurei sua boca, beijando-a com mais intensidade do que tinha feito antes, coloquei minha mão logo abaixo de sua coxa direita, bem perto de sua bunda, apertei com força e voltei a me mover sobre ela, gemi contra sua boca e fechei os olhos._

_Passei a me mover mais rápido_ e forte, a_quilo era bom demais para ser verdade, ela em baixo de mim, me apertando, gemendo daquele jeito, eu sabia que estava perdido para sempre e não teria mais volta._

_Passei a beijar seu pescoço, ombro e até onde o suéter permitia que minha boca tocasse. Aquela blusa estava me incomodando, tendo que separar meu corpo do dela novamente, levantei-me, mas com ela no meu colo, sentei no sofá, coloquei minhas mãos na barra de seu suéter na intenção de tira-lo,mas antes que o fizesse olhei para seus olhos, tentando pedir permissão para o que faria em seguida, ela simplesmente mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos, encarei aquilo como permissão para deixa-la sem blusa. _

_Retirei e joguei sua blusa em qualquer canto da sala, não estava interessado em perder tempo dobrando, nem guardando nada até porque não teria clima para isso. _

_Parei um tempo para observar seu corpo, ela estava só de calça e sapatos, essa cena me fez sorrir internamente, linda - pensei. _

_Seus seios estavam livres na minha frente, redondos e rosados, me encarando e pedindo que os tocassem. Um grunhido tão alto e rouc, o qual eu mal acreditava que era meu, subiu pela minha gargant- tão linda, tão minha._

_Seus seios eram muito mais bonitos do que eu imaginara – nas noites frias e solitárias do mês de janeiro- eles eram firmes e médios, diria que foram feitos exatamente para mim, pois cabiam certinho em minhas mãos. Suas aureolas eram pequenas, mas deliciosamente rosada, seus mamilos rígidos estavam a um palmo de distância da minha boca, aquilo de alguma forma fez minha boca salivar de vontade de chupa-los._

_–Draco... – Ouvi-a dizer e por alguns dolorosos instantes, tirei meus olhos de seus seios e direcionei-os para seu rosto._ _Ela estava vermelha, seria isso vergonha? Oh sim, aquilo era vergonha. _

_Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e senti o quão quente ele estava, passei minha língua por meus lábios e disse._

_– Shhhhh, você é linda... – disse tão baixo, se alguém ouvisse não reconheceria a voz do imponente Draco Malfoy._

_– Nós não deveríamos estar fazendo isso. Malfoy, isso é errado... – Ouvi-a dizer. Meu coração doeu só de imaginar que não poderia mais toca-la._

_– Shhhhhhhhh! Isso não é hora pra se preocupar com isso. – Falei suavemente e beijei seus ombros, não queria que ela fosse embora, não naquele instante._

_– E quando será a hora? Quando for tarde demais para voltar atrás?_ – Disse Granger, direcionei meus olhos para seu rosto e só enxerguei medo, e talvez, desejo.

_– Tarde demais? – respondi._ _– Tarde demais para voltar atrás...? E quem disse que eu quero voltar atrás? Eu quero você como nunca quis ninguém na minha vida, Hermione eu lhe desejo a cada instante, a cada hora, a cada dia, não faça isso, não me tire de você! – Falei de forma exasperada, só de imaginar me separar dela meu corpo doía mais do que todas as surras e humilhações passadas com meu pai._

_Antes que ela pudesse responder extingui a distância entre nós dois e passei a beijar entre seus seios, sentindo seu cheiro delicioso entrando em minhas narinas, tirei minhas mãos de seu rosto, posicionei uma delas em suas costas e outra no seu seio direito, passei a o apertar com um pouco de força. Mordi com delicadeza entre seus seios e direcionei minha boca para seu mamilo esquerdo, passei a língua vagarosamente tentando saborear toda sua essência naquele gesto._

_Como reflexo, Granger colocou uma de suas mãos em meus cabelos e passou a puxar com força, gemendo e grunhido de forma tão sexy que eu me rendi a um gemido. Eu, com certeza, estava no paraíso, Granger, meu paraíso particular._

_Finalmente, então, abocanhei seu seio, mordi bem devagar e no mesmo instante passava a língua por cima, ela gemeu alto novamente e começou a arranhar minhas costas com sua outra mão livre. _

_Ficamos assim por um tempo, até que eu soltei seu seio e separei nossos corpos, desci minhas mãos para os jeans da sabe-tudo à minha suas calças e girei meu corpo para coloca-la deitada novamente no sofá, peguei uma de suas pernas e comecei a tirar seus tênis, fiz o mesmo com a perna seguinte e após tira-los, voltei ao seus jeans para arranca-los do corpo dela, queria vê-la nua. _

_Após tirar suas calças e joga-las em qualquer canto da sala, voltei meus olhos para seu corpo novamente._ _Merda! Ela era gostosa pra cacete._

_Sua pele branca praticamente brilhava a luz fraca das velas no candelabro na mesinha ao lado do sofá. Fiz questão de tomar nota de cada parte de seu corpo praticamente nu a minha frente, suas coxas eram médias, porém torneadas e, entre sua barriga e a calcinha dava para ver um rastro de pelos bem finos e loiros, quase imperseptiveis. O que eu vi quando desci meus olhos finalmente para sua calcinha, me fez engolir seco, e_la está completamente molhada, encharcada. _Sua calcinha estava encharcada. Droga!– Pensei._

_- Gostosa...! – Eu disse sem perceber que aquelas palavras saíram de meus lábios, Granger por sua vez não se sentiu ofendida, apenas corou._

_Coloquei meu corpo ao encontro do dela, encostei nossos lábios novamente. Passei a acariciar todo seu corpo, quando cheguei em suas coxas, fiz questão de separa-las e de coloca-las ao redor do meu quadril, beijei-a com mais força e passei minhas mãos pela parte interna de suas coxas, aos poucos e bem devagar cheguei com minhas mãos perto de sua calcinha._

_ Quando finalmente cheguei no material molhado de sua calcinha, comecei a mover minhas mãos em círculos, bem lentamente. Parei de beija-la para observar seu rosto._ _Ela mordia seus próprios lábios na intenção de diminuir o volume de seus gemidos - ou pelo menos eu achava isso. Aumentei a velocidade de meus dedos e finalmente ela não conseguiu mais segurar, passou a gemer algo e arranhar minhas costas com força. _

_Grunhi alto quando senti meu sexo pulsar com força, eu estava à beira da loucura, queria possui-la naquele instante, mas sabia que não poderia ser assim, tinha que ao menos fazer as coisas da forma certa._

_Beijei sua boca de leve, passei para seu pescoço, ombro, quando finalmente cheguei aos seus seios, beijei e mordi de leve os dois e voltei a descer minha boca por seu corpo._

_ Chegando em sua barriga, a castanha ficou tensa, pelo visto ela estava desconfortável com aquilo. Comecei a massagear suas pernas, na intensão de faze-la se sentir confortável. Parei os beijos em seu corpo parava chegar a barra de sua calcinha, coloquei minha mão do lado oposto ao da minha boca e tentei tirar sua calcinha com os dentes, porém ela interviu._

_– Malfoy... – disse ela, sua voz estava fraca e trêmula, dava pra sentir o quão envergonhada ela estava, tinha que fazer alguma coisa para que ela se sentisse melhor._

_– Relaxa, não vou te machucar.- disse tranquilo, ela precisava relaxar ou as coisas não sairiam nada bem._

_– Não é isso é que... – Sua voz estava trêmula e vacilante, o que será que estava acontecendo?_ _– É que...- _ _Ela respirou fundo e olhou em meus olhos, o nervosismo tomava corpo de seu corpo, dava pra perceber isso pela quantidade de vezes em que a mesma engolia seco._ _– É que... É que..._ – ela trêmia fortemente, o que será que está acontecendo?

_– Se você não for mais concisa em suas palavras, não vou entender o porquê do seu nervosismo – disse passando minhas mãos trêmulas em meus cabelos._

_– Isso não é fácil de se dizer, ainda mais pra você. – disse ela irritada, tinha feito merda, como sempre._

_– Calma e me diga o que é. – Falei tentando ser mais condescendente._

_– Eu sou... bem, eu sou... _virgem. – _sua voz era quase inaudível._

_Então era isso, engoli seco._Então Weasel e ela ainda não tinham tido nada_ – seguida sorri o sorriso mais largo que já havia dado em toda minha vida, ela seria minha e apenas minhas, oh!_

_– Não vou te machucar se é isso que você está pensando. Relaxa..._ - _Beijei sua coxa esquerda em forma de carinho, queria que ela percebesse que não estava ali para machuca-la, apesar da situação deplorável em que me encontrava, mesmo necessitando dela mais do que nunca eu não seria capaz de machuca-la._

_Voltei minhas mãos novamente para a barra de sua calcinha e sem nenhuma objeção Hermione levantou o quadril, deixando-me tirar a última peça que cobria seu corpo. Parei novamente, como um idiota maravilhado, tentando observar aquele corpo perfeito que se encontrava a baixo de meu. Sentia meu corpo doer de desejo por ela, queria possui-la o mais rápido possível, mas internamente uma voz dizia que eu precisava faze-la sentir prazer antes de poder tê-la para mim._

_Ignorando a dor e o desejo que sentia no meu sexo, voltei a beijar sua coxa e descendo em direção aos grandes lábios, passando a língua bem devagar. Por puro reflexo, Granger colocou uma de suas mãos em meu cabelo, enquanto exalava gemidos por sua boca._ _Aquilo era bom demais, abri seus lábios e pude ver o quão molhada ela estava por mim, encharcada devo dizer. Sua carne rosada pulsava de excitação, fazendo minha situação piorar consideralmente. Grunhi alto._ _Fuck._

_Minha vontade de sentir seu gosto aumentou, enterrei meu rosto entre suas pernas, passei minha língua ao redor de seu clitóris, bem devagar, desci para sua entregada, passa a língua em seu amago, queria poder retribuir ao menos um por cento do prazer que seus beijos tinham me dado. Mas queria que aquilo durasse, por isso ia bem lentamente, saboreando seu gosto adocicado em minha boca._

_– Draco... – Disse ela entre gemidos, aquilo fez meu membro doer._ _Minha excitação era tanta que eu seria capaz de gozar a qualquer momento._Merda, eu iria gozar em minhas calças.

_Sem mais consegui esperar, encostei minha língua em seu clitóris com mais força e rapidez, no momento seguinte a sala se encheu com seus gemidos altos, ela puxou meus cabelos com um pouco de força. Chupei, lambi e mordi de leve seu clitóris, sua excitação era grande, tão grande que sentia seu amago pulsar em meus lábios._

_Continuei aumentando a velocidade, até que Hermione começou a tremer. Seu ápice veio com um grito, ela puxava meu cabelo com tanta força que poderia até machucar, mas eu pouco me importava com isso, não com ela gritando e se contorcendo por mim._ _Sim por mim, eu tinha feito aquilo, meu coração estava mais acelerado do que nunca. Eu Draco Malfoy tinha feito Hermione Granger se contorcer de prazer. Senti vontade de sorrir incontrolável naquele instante._

_Tirei meu rosto de suas pernas para poder observar seu rosto, olhos fechados e boca aberta na vã tentativa de consegui mais oxigênio. Céus, ela era linda. Sorri, eu sorri como nunca tinha feito na minha vida."_Perfeita."_ – pensei._

_Quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos, já tinham se passado alguns minutos, continuava ignorando a vontade de tê-la naquele momento, queria saber se ela estava disposta a ir em frente com aquilo._

_Como se tivesse respondendo minha pergunta mental, ela inclinou-se para alcançar minha boca. Granger beijou-me com tanta necessidade que eu mal podia acreditar que aquilo vinha dela. Suas mãos se direcionaram para minhas calças, com pressa e ao mesmo tempo cautela, desabotoou minhas calças, sentei-me no sofá e tirei meus sapatos para fazer com que seu trabalho ficasse mais fácil, apenas ficando de meias._

_Levantei meu corpo para deslizar as calças por minhas pernas. A sabe-tudo desceu do sofá para tirar minhas meias, após minhas calças e minhas meias estarem jogadas em qualquer canto da sala, puxei-a para meu colo, queria beija-la. Quando nossas línguas estavam se entrelaçando, ela passou a mão por meu quadril e sentiu minha cueca._

_– Droga! Esqueci de tirar isso... – Disse ela._

_Engoli seco, continuei sentado, mas levei minhas mãos a minha cueca e desci por minhas pernas e parei para observar o que ela iria fazer. Granger sentou-se em meu colo e abaixou o olhar para meu á que ela estava assustada? Não sabia bem o que fazer._

_ Céus, quem tinha ficado envergonhado dessa vez fui eu. Estava todo melado e ela sabia disso, quando ela fez menção em tocá-lo, segurei seu braço e disse:_

_– Tem certeza que você quer fazer isso? – Minha voz estava completamente trêmula, queria que ela continuasse, mas teria de perguntar primeiro._ _Para responder minha pergunta, ela balançou a cabeça. E sem mais divagações, a castanha desceu sua mão para a parte que mais necessitava dela. Engoli seco novamente e gemi, _Droga_._

_– Hermione..._ – Disse entre gemidos

_– Shhhhh! –Ela respondeu e para me calar a mesma pressionou seu lábios contra os meus, suas mãos começaram a mover-se numa velocidade tão lenta sobre meu membro que era quase agonizante para mim. Se continuasse assim eu sabia que não iria durar muito. _

_Fechei meus olhos na tentativa de segurar meu orgasmo, meu corpo queria alívio, mas não iria simplesmente jorrar em sua mão. Não queria que as coisas terminassem assim._

_Então do nada ela tirou sua mão de lá e senti a mesma sair do sofá novamente, aquilo me assustou. _Será que ela desistiu de continuar?_ – resmunguei mentalmente. _

_Quando finalmente abri meu olhos vi que ela tinha ajoelhado em minha frente. _Caralho, ela não vai fazer o que eu estou pesando ou vai? _Senti sua mão voltar para meu membro, movendo-se mais rápido do que antes._

_A única coisa que eu poderia fazer ali era gemer e grunhir, eu era um idiota por estar ali naquela situação com ela, mas não tinha forças o suficiente para para-la naquele momento._ _Quando ela inclinou na cabeça na direção do meu pênis eu reuni forças o suficiente para pergunta-la:_

_– Tem certeza que você quer fazer isso Granger? – Disse, sabia que se ela me rejeitasse naquele momento meu coração se partiria em mil pedaços. A queria tanto que chegava a doer._

_– Shhhhh, sim eu quero – antes que voltasse a sua posição anterior, ela deu um beijo rápido em mais lábios e ajoelhou-se novamente._

_Meu corpo começou a tremer de desejo, só de imaginar o que estava por vir, meu peito doía de ansiedade. Continuei ali parado porém voltei a fechar os olhos, queria senti-la primeiro. Assim Mione voltou a se inclinar e finalmente seus lábios tocaram meu sexo._

_Não podia fazer nada a não ser praticamente gritar de tanto prazer, ela chupava vagarosamente, aquilo estava me matando aos poucos, aquilo mal tinha começado e eu já estava prestes a ter orgasmo. Para tentar ajuda-la coloque minhas mãos em seus cabelos, não queria força-la a nada, só queria poder tranquiliza-la caso ela ficasse nervosa._

_Ela continuou daquele jeito por algum tempo, não sabia dizer exatamente, estava tão entorpecido pela sensação que sua boca fazia enquanto chupava pacientemente meu membro, não conseguiria mais esperar, se ela continuasse eu me derramaria em sua boca._

_Puxei seus fios e trazendo sua cabeça em direção à meus lábios, puxei-a pela cintura para que nossos corpos voltassem a serem pressionados um contra o outro. Com minha outra mão livre, aperteia sua com força, não estava com cabeça para ser delicado naquela hora, só a queria e não importava o que acontecesse eu iria tê-la._

_Girei meu corpo, coloquei-a deitava e direcionei-me para o meio se suas pernas. Beijei seu pescoço com tanta necessidade que tenho certeza que devo ter deixado marcas._

_– Por favor... – ouvi sua voz dizer, meu corpo tremeu ao ouvi essas palavras vindo de sua boca._ _Beijei-a novamente e separei nossos corpos afim de poder direcionar-me para sua entrada. Quando o fiz gemi seu nome._

_Ela estava tão molhada e tão quente._ _Porra._

_Parei um pouco e respirei fundo, não poderia machuca-la, passei a encarar seus olhos em busca de alguma dor. Hermione balançou sua cabeça e puxou meus ombros para mais perto dela, aceitando isso como um sim, continuei forçando sua entrada delicadamente até que finalmente eu estivesse completamente dentro dela._

_– Merda Hermione... – disse sem conseguir controlar minhas palavras._

_Parei um pouco para fazê-la se acostumar comigo dentro dela, levantei um pouco meu corpo e passei minha mão por meu cabelo." Controle-se Draco, controle-se, você não quer machuca-la não é?" – disse a mim mesmo internamente._

_ Continuei ali parado até que ouvi sua voz dizer:_

_– Continua. – Disse Mione com sua rouca em meu ouvido, ela desceu suas mãos em direção a minha bunda e logo após apertando-a._

_Meu autocontrole esvaiu-se por completo, comecei a mover-me com força, sabia que poderia estar machucando-a, mas não conseguiria mais me controlar. _

_Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro e passei a gemer em seu ouvido._ _Continuamos assim até que senti o corpo de Hermione contorcer-se em baixo de mim e sem conseguir mais segurar._

_– Ah... Hermione! - com um grunhido desesperado deixei-me jorrar dentro dela._

* * *

><p>Quando dei por mim estava de volta na sala precisa, se as coisas continuassem assim não iria ter forças para manter-me longe dela, precisava dar um jeito de esquecer aquilo tudo, caso contrário eu tenho certeza que ficaria louco. Respirei fundo, subi minha calça e fechei-a. Quando levantei-me do sofá para ir embora vi que não estava sozinho, engoli seco e prendi minha respiração.<p>

Droga, lá estava ela parada, com seus olhos arregalados. Lá estava Hermione e pelo visto ela tinha visto tudo.

E tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

><p>Quando abri meus olhos estava de volta, estava suado e meu corpo tremia. Fuck, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, não novamente, não poderia voltar a pensa e a sonhar com ela daquela maneira.<p>

Cacete, lá estava eu novamente, voltando a sonhar com Hermione Granger.


End file.
